Memory systems store data in memory cells. Over time, the quality of the data deteriorates as the data is read from the memory cells. After a number of repeated accesses to the memory cells, the deterioration can cause the data to change bit values (i.e. from 0 to 1 or 1 to 0). This results in a loss of data and increases the instability of the memory system.